


Tumblr Prompts

by Dedica



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping Tom, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica
Summary: A collection of short Victurri fic prompts from Tumblr.





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these prompts were unbetaed and just written for fun. :P
> 
> All prompts came from [this](http://dedicca.tumblr.com/post/178737410580/prompts-list) post.

* * *

##  Anonymous asked: "22\. “What are you doing?"

* * *

Everything hurt.

Yuuri laid on the couch willing his body to move so he could take the shower he desperately needed. Nationals was less than three weeks away and Victor had him pushed him beyond anything he thought possible. 

The routines they choreographed together were brilliant, and Yuuri was ready to show the world their hard work. Every extra moment when they weren’t working on Yuuri’s programs they were working on Victor’s. As a fellow competitor, seeing Victor skate and improve on his programs motivated Yuuri to do even better. He had to if he wanted a chance at gold.

And he wanted gold.

He wanted to show the world that he was the best. He wanted to prove to Victor that his year off wasn’t a waste. But most importantly, he really wanted to marry Victor. 

In Barcelona, Victor confirmed he was serious about Yuuri having to win gold for them to get married - so he had to win. 

Being with Victor was a dream Yuuri never wanted to wake from. They had shown their love on the ice and to the world, but that wasn’t enough. Yuuri wanted Victor forever. Not for a season as his coach or for a time as his lover. Yuuri wanted to wake up to Victor’s beautiful blue eyes every morning and every night. 

Since moving to Saint Petersburg, Victor had kissed him away every morning almost making the 5am wakeup call barrable. But by the time they were both finished practice for the day they were exhausted. They’d throw something together for dinner, desperate to consume the calories they worked off that day. After the dishes were done, they’d either take turns showering, or they’d shower together.

Too tired to move Yuuri insisted Victor shower first today. He heard the water turn on and Victor humming along to whatever song he had stuck in his head. Yuuri felt his eye get heavy with sleep, and he tried to stay awake, but his efforts were in vain. 

Yuuri woke to Victor peppering kisses along his cheek towards his neck. Groaning Yuuri tried to swat Victor away. He was tired, and he was not in the mood to play. 

“What are you doing?”

Victor ignored him, moving to kiss his shoulder.

“Victorrrrrr.” Yuuri tried to put as much force into the name, but it came out wanton. “Stop! I’m gross!”

“What? It doesn’t bother me. You smell like the beach and more like yourself then you do after a shower.”

“You mean salt not the beach. That’s called sweat. I’m literally covered in dried sweat, and you’re kissing me!”

“No, I mean the beach. Like a sea breeze and warm sand.” Victor ran his hands along Yuuri’s legs stopping at his ankle. Just before Victor brought his foot to his lips, Yuuri yanked it back out of his grip.

“Oh my god, my feet are literally the worst! I can smell them from here!”

“No, they’re not! They’re the best!”

Yuuri wiggled his way off the couch and stood. “At least let me shower first!”

“Can I come?” Victor followed Yuuri to the bathroom, a towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower.

“You’ve already showered.” Yuuri grabbed onto Victor’s damp hair and tugged him down for a quick kiss. “That’s all you’re getting. No more kisses until I’ve showered.” 

“Yuuriiii you can’t expect me to wait!” Yuuri ignored his fiancés whining, sliding the glass shower door in place before turning on the water.

“If you were so gross when I was kissing you on the couch doesn’t that make me dirty again from kissing you?”

Yuuri’s hand froze in midair as he reached for the shampoo bottle. With a sigh, Yuuri pulled on the sliding glass door, and Victor got in immediately. 

Victor’s hands and mouth were on him instantly exploring freely, and Yuuri leaned into his touch. The water was hot but Victor’s lips on his skin burned him. Victor grabbed the body wash from the ledge and began to pour the soap directly onto his sink forgoing the luffa. 

“You’re wasting the body wash again.” Yuuri tried to scold his fiancé, but his words held no bite.

“Worth it,” Victor responded not caring at all as he ran his hands over Yuuri’s body.

Victors touch was sensual and relaxing as he massaged Yuuri’s sore muscles with the soap. He started with Yuuri’s chest teasing his nipples as he made his way down his stomach. Victor spent extra time rubbing his hips and thighs before dropping to his knees to properly wash Yuuri’s legs and feet. 

The need for him was growing by the second, and Yuuri knew Victor was doing it on purpose. Victor touched him everywhere but the areas he craved the most.  

“Stop teasing and touch me already.” Yuuri wasn’t above begging, but it was Victor who was on his knees, at his feet, worshiping his body. 

“I am touching you,” Victor smiled, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s knee.

“You know what I mean.”

“But I thought you said I couldn’t have you till you were clean?” 

Yuuri bent down so he could tilt Victor’s chin up, “I said you couldn’t kiss me. I never said you couldn’t have me.”

* * *

## Anonymous asked: "30\. “Yes.”"

* * *

Yuuri was trying to do too much. Between working two jobs and school he didn’t have a moment to rest. His backpack was slipping off of his shoulder, his textbooks were cradled in one hand, and his other held his keys. Renting the attic in an old century home wasn’t ideal but it was all he could afford. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri noticed the mailbox at the side of the house was full. Flyers and coupons were overflowing from the black box and it looked like the rusted old thing would fall from the weight of it.

Pocketing his keys, Yuuri walked over to the mailbox, cursing his roommates for not emptying the junk mail sooner. Juggling the items in his hands Yuuri opened the mailbox and collected as much of the papers he could manage.

Yuuri was trying to do too much. He dropped the flyers, his textbooks, and his backpack. He swore as he bent down to collect the papers before the blew away in the wind. His jeans were a little too tight from his crappy college diet and Yuuri felt it, even more, when he leaned over to pick up the fallen flyers.

From behind him, Yuuri heard someone clear his throat before a jovial voice ask, “Do you need some help?” 

Yuuri’s glasses were falling from the bridge of his nose, so he used the back of his hand to adjust them as he turned to look up at the stranger. He recognized the stranger immediately as his attractive neighbour with the adorable poodle. His neighbour had waved and smiled at Yuuri before but Yuuri had never bothered to introduce himself. He was always in a rush, running late for a shift or school to ever really talk to his neighbour in the weeks since the man had moved in. Before Yuuri could tell the man he was ok, his neighbour had bent down to help collect his fallen mail and textbooks.

“Anatomy and physics? Are you a medical student?” The man’s blue eyes shown with glee as he picked up Yuuri’s anatomy textbook and skimmed the pages. The poodle at his neighbours’ side sniffed Yuuri’s physics textbook before scrunching his nose and taking a few sets back. Yuuri never related more to a dog than in that moment. 

“Yes.”

His neighbour smiled at him. “You want to become a doctor?”

Yuuri blushed looking down to collect more flyers. “That’s the plan anyways.”

“I believe in you! With all the nights you stay up studying and how hard you work I’m sure you will.” The man beamed and Yuuri looked at him confused.

“How do you know that?”

“Your bedroom faces mine and you tend to leave your blinds open.” The man’s smiled dropped as a blush coloured his cheeks. Yuuri’s eyes widened as the man quickly amended, “But it’s not like I watch you through your window or something. That would be weird.”

“Oh.” Was all Yuuri could manage as he collected the rest of the flyers and reach for the textbook in his neighbour’s hand.

“That really came out wrong,” The man pleaded. “Please don’t think I’m some creeper. My names Victor.” Victor held out his hand before realizing Yuuri’s hands were too full to shake.

“I don’t.” Yuuri laughed. “Mine’s, Yuuri.”

A few weeks had passed since Yuuri met Victor. It was a Friday night and Yuuri was spending it alone in his bedroom studying for midterms. His roommates had all gone out to a party that night leaving Yuuri the house to himself. Since Victor had mentioned Yuuri had a habit to leave his blinds open Yuuri had made more of an effort to keep them closed. However, after so many hours of being cooped up in his stuffy bedroom, Yuuri walked over towards the window to open the curtains. 

The light in Victor’s bedroom was on giving Yuuri the perfect view into his neighbour’s house. In one corner of the room sat a medicine ball, yoga matt, and weights. The image of Victor doing yoga in the middle of the hardwood floors made Yuuri smile. On the other end of the room peaked the end of what had to be Victor’s bed adorned with a hot pink duvet and a tall dresser. Just as Yuuri was about to walk back to his desk he saw Victor’s door open to reveal his neighbour walking into the room in nothing but a towel.

Yuuri felt his jaw drop as he took in the man’s wet hair and athletic figure. From even this distance Yuuri could see Victor was lean and toned in all the right places. It didn’t seem Victor had noticed that Yuuri was creepily watching him as he walked towards his dresser and pulled open the top drawer. A small voice in his head told Yuuri to close the blinds and get back to work but he didn’t move. Yuuri watched as Victor took something from his dresser and tossed it onto the bed. As Victor’s hands went to remove the towel Yuuri quickly shut the blinds and cursed.

It was totally wrong for Yuuri to watch Victor in the privacy of his bedroom. It was a complete invasion of Victor’s privacy. Yuuri had done the right thing by closing his curtains before his neighbour was totally naked. He knew this, yet for some reason Yuuri found himself opening the blinds again a crack to peer into Victor’s bedroom.

At first, the room seemed empty. Victor was nowhere in sight and for a moment Yuuri felt disappointed. Loud music began to play from his neighbour’s house and Yuuri rolled his eyes. He really needed to study and he didn’t want to walk over to ask Victor to turn it down. Yuuri considered packing his bag and heading to the library for the night. It was a Friday after all and Yuuri didn’t want to put a damper on the start of Victor’s weekend. Just as Yuuri was about to turn to grab his things Victor walked into the middle of the room dragging a plastic chair in nothing but a black thong.

Yuuri felt his jaw drop again, wider this time as he watched his neighbour sensually sway to the beat of the music. He didn’t question why his very attractive neighbour was hovering over the empty chair giving what appeared to be a lap dance. Yuuri only watched Victor’s hips grinded and thrusted in time with the music.

Now Yuuri was certain he really should look away. If Victor caught him staring, there would be no way he’d ever be able to face Victor again. He’d have to move. He’d have to find new shitty roommates to live with. He knew he should just close the damn curtains. But really didn’t want to. As if his neighbour could hear his thoughts Victor’s gaze met Yuuri’s.

If Yuuri wasn’t frozen in embarrassment at being caught he would have bolted from the window. The song changed but Victor’s hips never stopped moving. In fact, Victor was still looking at him, his gaze burning as he continued to sway. He danced as if he’d known Yuuri was staring from the beginning and his smile said that he was enjoying it.

Yuuri felt the need to pinch himself. Surely this had to be a dream. There was no way his deliciously attractive neighbour wanted Yuuri to see him practically naked, grinding on a chair, in the middle of his bedroom. Victor smirked as he walked towards his window and slid it open. When Yuuri didn’t move Victor shouted for Yuuri to open his window.

It took Yuuri’s numb fingers a few moments to unlock the window and slide it open but when he did Victor said, “It took you long enough to notice me. Wanna come over and study some anatomy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://dedicca.tumblr.com/) for updates on my fics.
> 
> Check out my other YOI fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica).


End file.
